Not broken just bent
by PandaPotato-CTE
Summary: Jace and Clary have been best friends since they were six. They've been in love with each other since they were six. Jace deluded his feelings for Clary and thats what drove her to her pain. What happens when he finds his angel broken in the bath tub cutting? *One shot T because of dark themes*


**Hey guys so I decided that I wanted to write a one shot of our one and only Clace couple. This is my first one shot and my first Clace story hopefully it's decent. **

**So I thought that I wanted to write a story that's actually capable of driving me to tears so I did! Its kinda angst-y so I advise you to leave now if you don't like these stories. **

**Okai so without further ado I present to you…**

_**Not broken just bent **_

_**~o0o~**_

_Clary _

Clary Fray has been in love with her one and only best friend, Jace Wayland ever since she was 6 years old. Now being 17 it's been 11 years, you'd think that she'd have him by now as more than a friend right? Wrong.

She hopes but she knows that it will never happen. For one she wasn't his type, he usually went for Blonde hair beauties, with blue piercing eyes and huge breasts, he would never go for the red headed emerald eyed Clary.

Every time that she was going to confess her feelings he would always be making out with a new girl out in the hall way completely oblivious to the world outside them.

It tore her heart to pieces just seeing him with another girl but slowly she accepted that he would find a new girl almost every day. First there was Isabelle Lightwood, then Aline Penhallow, and then Tess Gray. She could handle three a month. But three turned to ten and ten turned to twenty.

And not once had he looked at her or talked to her while he was with them.

And she accepted that. As the years flew by and it was their senior year in high school, you'd think that she would've accepted her place as the best friend.

Wrong.

The second year of high school was when she started cutting. And she hasn't stopped. The first time she started was when Jace had ditched her by text on their annual Friday movie nights. She had had enough. So she took the razor she kept in her desk and stared at it. Just wondering how it would feel if it were to go through her porcelain skin. Just to know if it would hurt her immensely or help her get better.

She was curious and tired of crying, so she took the silver blade and swiped at her wrist, she gasped at the blood gushing out but she barely felt any pain. She watched in wonder as the blood trailed down onto the floor. She made the next swipe. And then another. And another.

By the time she was finished she had 10 cuts on her arm. She looked at it in shamefulness and… happiness. She had finally found a way to grieve over her troubles by cutting. No, to her it wasn't cutting; it was simply a way to cut out the feelings that have been inside her, all of the feelings in the blood that pooled to the floor when she finished.

The blood always taunted her when she finished, telling her that she would never truly achieve her goal for him.

_**~o0o~**_

It was the next year when Jace started noticing her arms. He questioned her and questioned, but she never answered.

All she thought was, _now you notice?_

Of course Jace being the newly jerky Jace he never saw into it and just ignored it.

When he started ignoring it was when Clary started to cut back on food and cut deeper.

She thought that the food was just adding extra fat on her and that it needed to be gone, and then Jace would notice her.

Again she was wrong.

_**~o0o~**_

It was another Friday without Jace and another Friday for Clary's annual cutting. She started setting dates for these things now, every Friday at 8:30 when her parents were at work and where Jace was on a date.

She took out her shiny silver friend and prepared herself, going to her bath tub and positioning on her arm that was healing. She readied the blade and swiped.

Blood poured from the opened wound, all of her feelings bursting out. Clary started to laugh bitterly.

_He's too obsessed with all his bitches to notice me anymore._

Swipe, another one opened, all of her jealousy coming out of this one.

She was about to start on her biggest one until the bathroom door opened.

"C-Clary?"

_**~o0o~**_

_Jace_

"Look I'm sorry babe but I have to cancel, I haven't had a movie night with Clary in forever. We can always do it next Friday." Jace spoke into the phone impatiently trying to get Kaelie off the line.

"Fine, like I honestly don't even know why you still talk to her, like she's a total loner and a loser and like your night would be so much better spent with me in bed!" he could practically see her pouting and popping her stupid gum. He gritted his teeth as he said, "I told you she's my best friend and please don't talk about her like that ok babe."

She sighed, "Whatever and like she doesn't even qualify as a friend to you because like you don't even talk to her and when you do it's only to like check up on her because she probably has like no social life."

Jace let out an irritated sigh, "Bye babe" was all he said so he wouldn't have to yell at her.

"Bye bab-"he turned off the cell phone and murmured, "Bitch."

He was definitely going to break up with her tomorrow.

Jace got into his black car and sped off towards Clary's house. As he was passing the houses he couldn't help but think that what she said was true. He hasn't spoken to Clary in months and when he did she seemed different. She never replied to him, just looked at him with an emotion he'd never seen on her and walked away.

It was also true that he only spoke to her just to check up, she looked worse and worse every time her looked at her. _Hopefully she still does movie nights_, Jace thought happily as he got to her drive way ready to surprise her.

He took out his personal key to the house and entered not bothering to knock.

"Clary?" he said into the quiet room. The living room had no sign of Clary so he moved to her room looking for her, nothing. He decided to look around her room; nothing had really changed except for the paintings on the walls were replaced with new ones she had created.

The one that really intrigued him though was the one where he saw his golden eye, painted widely on the canvas with swirls of red everywhere, like smoke. It looked so raw with the other color accents. It looked as though someone's emotions were splattered onto canvas.

He looked around at the other pictures all looking sad, eerie, angry, and lastly sad. With all the pictures there was always that one accent of gold.

Jace sighed quietly ready to leave until he heard bitter laughing coming from the bathroom.

He turned to the bathroom door and opened it to find Clary sitting in the center of the bath tub with a razor up to her wrist.

Jace stared at the sight in front of him unable to comprehend what was happening.

Then it clicked, all the looking different stuff, she had lost a lot of weight, to the point where you could easily count her ribs, and she had scars all over her upper body.

Jace felt angry, angry at the person who drove Clary to this_, who would do this to my angel?_

"C-Clary?" he croaked out still angry but there was sadness in his voice.

Clary visibly tensed at the sound of his voice, dropping her blade.

"J-Jace?" she asked in a barely audible tone but Jace heard it.

"W-Who did this to you?" he demanded out of his gritted teeth tightening his hands into fists as he saw a drop of blood fall to the tub floor slowly going to the drain.

"I-I'll kill them, I will ki-"Jace was broken off by the sound of Clary's broken laugh, "I don't think you want to commit suicide _Wayland._"

_Wayland_. That's all he was to her, a boy without a name, a boy that loved her ever since they were 6 but he always hid it and finally thought that he had no chance in getting her so he put all his emotions into sex. The sex and kissing never really worked, his feelings are still there.

Always and forever.

Jace slowly walked to the tub, careful not to get blood on his shoes. He got to the tub and sat next to Clary. She hadn't moved on his way over and still hadn't done anything.

"When did this start? Why did it start?" Jace asked over whelmed with anger and sadness.

"You never noticed me… y-you always went for the other girls. W-Was I n-not good enough f-for you?" she croaked out nearly to tears.

Jace turned to look at her,"Clary. Clary look at me."

She turned her head slowly looking up at him with her emerald orbs.

He took her hands and held them while he said, "I've always noticed you. How could I not? You're gorgeous flaming hair and you eyes make me want to just kiss you up against a wall. I've long ago accepted that you would never go for me. Apparently I'm wrong."

One lone tear slipped out, "You were an idiot to think I would never go for you. You're a freaking angel. I love you Jace always and forever." She then burst out into sobs.

Jace stayed silent as she fell into his arms. He wrapped an arm around her waist while the other was slowly caressing her hair.

"B-But you could never love me back. No one can love a broken angel."

Jace brought up a hand to her chin making her look into his eyes, "You're not broken, just bent."

Clary put her head to his shirt and cried even more and said, "What about the other girls?"

"They were a way for me to get my feelings out. I thought you would never give me a chance so I went to the girls who were waiting for a chance with me."

"And out of all the girls you never went to me."

Jace sighed a light sigh, "Clary you have me now and forever."

Clary looked up at him through teary lashes, "What are you-"

She was broken off by a kiss. It wasn't all fiery and passion, it was slow and loving. After her shock wore off she started to slowly kiss back, her hands twisted in with his hair pulling him closer to her, he groaned slightly and ran his tongue onto her bottom lip, she happily obliged and they fought for dominance, Jace won and took control.

The kiss went on for a while and both of them needed air, Jace pulled away first and said slightly panting, "Clary Fray I love you."

She smiled and replied, "I love you too Jace Wayland."

_**~o0o~**_

**So how was that? I really liked how this turned out, but I'm not so sure about the kiss scene, it was my first time writing it.**

**Oh well, review! See you next time 3**


End file.
